


Harry Potter and The Turbulent Time Turner

by NewAndLost (yahootoldyou)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fem!Harry, Gen, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, time turners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/NewAndLost
Summary: Tom just laughs, using his wand to paint Tom Marvolo Riddle in glowing letters in the air. With a twist of his wand they rearrange to becomeI Am Lord Voldemortandfuckof course this is how he came up with it.“Isn’t itgenius?” He nearly cackles and honestly, Harry misses the harsh, cruel, sophisticated humor of Voldemort. She can’t stand knowing this boy so intimately and now discovering that he’s capable of this.“I mean I thought of it years ago, but to think! The first time I dove into your pretty little head, I learned that I am truly going to become and embody this great name and the only thing in my way… Is you,” he says and his euphoria dims as he does. A clammy hand comes up to stroke her cheek and his gaze drops from where his eyes were previously meeting hers.“Why did it have to beyou?”OR: Harriet Potter; student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by day and time traveling vigilante by night whose main purpose is to destroy the Dark Lord Voldemort before the year 2000. It should be simple, but with a best friend and possibly more in the form of Tom Riddle, her life is becoming increasingly difficult.





	Harry Potter and The Turbulent Time Turner

The night air is frigid against her bare arms and she shivers. She’s been dragged out of bed in the middle of the night and through time for something, but for what she isn’t sure. Tom had climbed into bed with her earlier that evening as he had multiple times over the last couple of weeks, the newly sixteen year old claiming he just needed to talk. They had been best friends since first year when Harry sat next to him on the train. Nothing had changed over time except that maybe they could be more than friends… If Tom was interested of course. If not, she just had a bit of a crush and that’s fine, you know? Except that he keeps coming to her at night to share the same bed and that has to mean something right? _Right?_ Still, she had fallen asleep on her red sheets with Tom snoring next to her and yet, he was gone when she woke up at 3 am. 

So now she’s here in the forbidden forest, hunting down her dick of a best friend who had left a note in case she woke up to meet him. Why her? All she wanted was to date a bloke and to study magic and instead she has a slightly sociopathic best friend who liked sleeping with her, but not sleeping _with_ her and _fuck-_ Now he was probably off doing some _stupid-_

And on cue, there’s Tom. Standing over a body.

_“Tom!”_ Harry shrieks, her eyes suddenly brimming with tears. To her, in this very moment, it seems as though an entire world stretches out between them. His eyes flicker between a deep brown and a caustic, shocking red. The color of Darth Vader’s lightsaber, if she had to make a comparison for the public. 

“Harry… My dearest. Harriet,” his voice is a soft coo, but already the deepness of his voice is disappearing, a high-pitched rasp that makes her shudder bone deep replacing Tom's deep timber as he says, “how are you here if you’re there?” Tom points behind him with a manic, euphoric glint in his eyes. The possessiveness he’s always demonstrated towards her surging forward with a desperation she no longer recognizes in his gaze. 

Behind him lies her own body, too familiar green eyes staring through her very soul blankly. She’s dead and she’s too late this time. 

“You-You _killed me_ , Tom,” she breathes, her chest feeling as though someone had punched all of the air out of it. The grin sharpens on his face and he takes a few short steps towards her that she doesn’t like at all. 

“Except that here you are, Harry. So tell me… What’s the secret? How do you travel through time?” Suddenly, he’s far too close. His breath fans over her cheeks and she gasps slightly at the smell of mint and death that lingers there. She wishes she didn’t know the smell of death, but she’s Harry Potter and well, life sometimes doesn’t quite go the way it should for her. 

Case in point: her best friend is standing over her dead body what must be just a few short hours from when she was last conscious and she was dragged through time because she was dead. 

She can’t keep dying like this, Dumbledore told her what would happen if she died seven times and at this point she is on death number four. There’s a moment, just a small one, where she considers killing Tom and ending it all now because she recognizes that high pitched voice… Those horrible, fear-inducing red eyes.

_Voldemort._

_Tom is Voldemort!_ The man she’s been hopping through time to defeat all of these years. She blinks tears out of her eyes, wondering how he’s figured it out now if she’s been to the future more times than she can count and Voldemort has never once said that he knows her. Which he does, he must, because Tom knows her better than anyone else. 

“There’s no secret, Tom,” she declares and damn, her voice sounds so much more sure than she feels right now. He tsks, his smirk not disappearing. 

“You’re right, there isn’t. I know everything about you now despite all of your secret keeping and you want to know how, I’m sure,” he pauses, the amusement in his eyes truly sickening, “Well of course I’ll tell you. You’re my favorite person in the entire world even if you’ve derailed my plans and made me look beyond foolish. _Legillimens._ ” That one word rocks her world more than anything else ever could have. No wonder Tom had insisted on sleeping with her recently. He was using it as an excuse to read her mind. He knows about Voldemort and the fact that Harry moonlights as a superhero vigilante on the weekends and at night sometimes. Tom knows that she likes him! 

_And fuck Harry can you be any more of a fifteen year old girl than you’re being right now?_ If she could face palm right now, she would. Instead, the tears that had previously been residing in her eyes leak down her cheeks. A look of shock comes over Tom’s features and a finger comes up to trail the tears as they fall. His gaze flickers up to her eyes and she swallows, the maroon of his eyes deeply unsettling. I love his brown eyes, she thinks and his lips quirk up in a grin. 

“Don’t you see, Harry? Now that I know, you and I can be together. We can _rule_ together,” his voice sounds deeper, more like Tom and not like the snake faced cunt-

“Yeah, I’m going with no, Voldemort.” Because just like that, she’s back to bantering with snake face and not her best friend that she might kind of be in love with. Or she was before she saw his grinning face specked with her very own blood. The terror that other her must have felt, staring up into the eyes of her best friend as he stabbed her to death. There’s dried blood on his lips that must be hers and she wonders if maybe he kissed her goodbye in his own disgusting way. 

Tom just laughs, using his wand to paint Tom Marvolo Riddle in glowing letters in the air. With a twist of his wand they rearrange to become _I Am Lord Voldemort_ and _fuck_ of course this is how he came up with it. 

“Isn’t it _genius_?” He nearly cackles and honestly, Harry misses the harsh, cruel, sophisticated humor of Voldemort. She can’t stand knowing this boy so intimately and now discovering that he’s capable of this. 

“I mean I thought of it years ago, but to think! The first time I dove into your pretty little head, I learned that I am truly going to become and embody this great name and the only thing in my way… Is you,” he says and his euphoria dims as he does. A clammy hand comes up to stroke her cheek and his gaze drops from where his eyes were meeting hers. 

“Why did it have to be _you?_ ” He asks and she finds herself anchored where she stands. 

“Because life sucks and you suck even more,” she whispers and his hands are on her face, pulling her up into a bruising kiss. He tastes of blood and death yes, but he also tastes of comfort and familiarity and Tom. She can’t help but move closer for a moment. She is kissing the devil, a real and honest to God monster, but that doesn’t matter. She could do as he wants and marry him. She could become Lady Voldemort or Mrs. Riddle and she could live with Tom and ignore all of the terrible horrible things he no doubt wants to commit. 

And, in the future, has committed. Not for the first time, she wonders where older her is and now wonders if she knows that Voldemort is Tom. Maybe she married him and that’s why they’ve never crossed paths. Or maybe she knows that Harry has her timeline covered and she can go further into the future. She doesn’t know what her future holds despite having been to said future many times, but she doesn’t mind. 

“I love you,” he declares suddenly and her heart stops. 

“How-I mean what-Tom!” She can’t even speak she’s so shocked.

“You don’t love me! You _can’t!_ You just killed me! And-and you’ve been molesting me for _weeks!_ You’re actually an evil prat, Tom. I can’t fucking stand you, man,” she curses and turns away from him. Iron tight fingers wrap around her wrist and turn her back to him and fury that is suddenly so familiar having seen Voldemort angry before is plain on his face. She scoffs and wandlessly hexes him with a stinging jinx. 

Tom yelps and she takes the opportunity to run. She reaches for her time turner, the special one Dumbledore gave her before he died, but it’s gone. 

“Looking for this?” Tom hisses, his face a thunderstorm of emotions she doesn’t quite understand. She should seriously disarm, maybe maim him. Harry has no clue how else she might manage an escape at this point. Except that she learned an unusual spell in her original fourth year and-

_“Accio time turner!”_ She screeches, catching the small device in her hands as it rips free of Tom's long spider-like fingers. Tom’s handsome face is pulled into a snarl as he races towards her, but she knows that she cannot stay. Once again, her options lay in front of her and she cannot decide a path. 

There is only one solution left.

Harry stands still, the time turner in her hand. It isn’t a normal one, it doesn’t have to be turned for a specific time. No, as it’s sole wielder all she has to do is will herself to another time and place. Which she will do.

Just after she confronts her beast one last time before she changes everything. 

Tom crashes into her, knocking both of them to the ground, Tom half on top of her as they collide with the mushy forest earth. It smells like dirt and death. There’s been a lot of smells here tonight. 

_“Why did it have to be you?”_ She echoes his words from earlier as she strokes the stray hair that had fallen out of it’s perfect style back into place. 

“I love you, Tom. I will save you, I promise,” she whispers and watches as his eyes widen and then narrow. 

“I don’t wan’t that. Don’t you _dare-_ “ She clenches her eyes shut and allows time to sweep her back into the loop, away from the crushing grip of her best friend and worst enemy. She lands back in her bed and allows herself to cry because she only has one option at this point. 

Harry has to go back to the very beginning to ensure that none of this ever happens. With four lives down out of seven and a lot of hurt and betrayal weighing on her chest, she takes a deep breath and transports to the future. 

It’s 1995 now and Harry takes a deep breath, knowing she’s back in her original time and bed in Gryffindor tower. It’s strange to think about since she’s spent so much time in the 1940s with Tom trying to find young Voldemort and stop him in his tracks. She no longer thinks of the 90’s as home, but her other best friends are still here. 

_“Hermione!”_ She whisper screeches, rushing over to her friend’s bed to shake her awake. Hermione jerks upwards, nearly bringing their foreheads together in a collision, but she calms quickly, used to Harry’s returns. Harry doesn’t even realize she’s babbling at this point until Hermione shushes her and pulls her onto the bed, inspecting her various cuts and bruises. 

“Start from the beginning, Harry,” she instructs as she starts casting episkeys all over Harriet’s arms, legs and face with soft whispers as to not interrupt Harry’s story. 

_Start from the beginning_ , Hermione instructs. And oh, does Harry _ever._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first dive into the Harry Potter universe, but please comment and let me know if this is any good and should be continued ! I would really appreciate it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
